24fandomcom-20200223-history
Alias
An alias is a false or alternate name. Many characters on 24 have used aliases to hide their past or present identities. Used by Jack Bauer The following names were used by Jack Bauer. John Barrie To enter Omicron International and interrogate Christopher Henderson, Jack posed as John Barrie, a sales representative with Eclipse LLC. Alexis Drazen Jack assumed the identity of Victor Drazen's son to hold up an arranged meeting with a power company employee whom Alexis had paid to shut off the power at Victor's prison facility. Frank Flynn Jack lived under this name after faking his death. Frank Knudson Jack gave this name to Babak Farrah in 24 Declassified: Veto Power. David Linnell Identity assumed to gain access to the Los Angeles Agency Headquarters in 24: The Game. Jack Miles Jack went undercover with the Greater Nation militia using this name in 24 Declassified: Veto Power. Jacob Rossler Jack pretended to be Jacob Rossler so that he could infiltrate Ivan Erwich's terrorist cell. Jack Roush Jack used this alias when he worked undercover with Joseph Wald and Eddie Grant. When he reestablished contact with Wald's crew during Day 2, the identity was furnished with records of incarceration and release in Gainesville, Florida to support his cover story. Ron Franklin Jack used it durng Day 5 to get into the presidential helicopter: Jaycee Jager In Vanishing Point, Jack used this name while undercover at the Cha-Cha Lounge in Las Vegas, Nevada. John Jimmo In Chaos Theory, Jack had a drivers license and credit cards under this name hidden in his garage. His wife, Teri, brought them to him after he escaped prison. Used by others Antonio Alvarez In Vanishing Point, Tony Almeida used this name in Area 51. Harris Barnes Habib Marwan worked at McLennan-Forster under this name. Sarah Berkeley One of the aliases belonging to Nina Myers. Ironically, this is the name of the actress who plays Nina. William Binns A false identity used by Frank Newhouse in 24 Declassified: Veto Power. Jann Bolek The name used by Tomas Sherek during his terrorist activities in the 1990s. Jack Bauer referred it to during Day 4 when Sherek was finally captured. Jane Espenson Audrey Raines called Joanne Tandy under this name to distract her from Jack Bauer. Patrick Henry Or Pat Henry. Frank Newhouse used this name for rental applications in Veto Power. Edward Johnson Name used by Keith Palmer to fill out a form at an emergency room after accidentally killing Lyle Gibson. Fay Kelly In Trojan Horse, Fay Hubley used this name to cross the Mexican border with Tony Almeida. Marcus Lee Nurmamet Tuman was known by this name in the United States in Cat's Claw. Mark L. Marcus Ostroff programmed this name onto Lynn McGill's key card in order to get into CTU Los Angeles on Day 5. Tony Navarro In Trojan Horse, Tony Almeida used this name to cross the Mexican border with Fay Hubley Charles Ossipon Zapata used this false identity during Chaos Theory. Miranda Stapleton Name used by Mandy on Day 1 when she obtained a seat next to Martin Belkin on Flight 221. With this alias, she stole his identification (including his press pass), blew up the flight, and escaped to meet with Ira Gaines and sell Belkin's documents. Sword of the Faith Terrorist and engineer Hasan Numair used an Arabic codename among Hamri al-Assad's network of terror cells that translated to "Sword of the Faith" in English. Yelena Nina Myers was known to the Drazens by this name. * Category:Lists